Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drug infusion delivery system for dispensing of an admixture comprising multiple drug components. More particularly, the invention relates to a drug component admixture library for use in a drug infusion delivery system that provides intelligence and safety precautions associated with each of the individual drug components. In particular, the present inventive drug component admixture library has a safety feature that automatically generates an alert or warning when the dosage or concentration for any component of a drug admixture exceeds a maximum dosage or maximum concentration, respectively.
Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,340 discloses the concept of a drug library for use with a non-implantable syringe stored in a housing coupled to a programmer. From a standard drug library the user selects a customized drug library to be loaded into the drug infusion pump. Various parameters for the drug may be established. This drug library patented system addresses some rudimentary concerns regarding human error but fails to address more complex safety issues. For instance, the patented device fails to permit the user to define a drug admixture comprising more than one drug component from a drug library while providing intelligence and safety precautions associated with each of the individual drug components.
It is therefore desirable to develop a drug component admixture library for use with a drug infusion delivery device that provides intelligence and safety precautions associated with each of the individual drug components.